n_u_rpfandomcom-20200215-history
Byakugan
'Byakugan' Hyuuga Clan Jutsu Description The Byakugan (白眼, Byakugan? literally "White Eye", Viz "Evil Eye").A person with the Byakugan has a nearly 360 degree field of vision except for a small blind spot behind the first thoracic vertebra (near the back of the neck), which is its only known weakness. Byakugan users can detect anything around them within a 50-meter radius. making them close range experts.The Byakugan's sight cannot be blocked. Rules -Near 360 degree vision. -Detect anything within 50 meters -Can see through walls -Opens up Gentle Fist Taijutsu Weakness -Blind Spot near the back of the neck ______________________________________ Stage 2 Neo Byakugan ( New Eye ) Description Can only be obtained by great Rping and great training. Before you claim you have leveled to any stage two A pm must be sent asking if your good enough to control the power. Also stage 2's cost no extra money if you already brought stage 1. Rules -Can only obtain at Jonin -Must learn 8 Trigrams: 64, 128, and 361 palms -Must have Defeated a Sharingan user Abilities -User can see underground -Can copy taijutsu -User can stop their chakra to stop genjutsu without regard to power or drawbacks -Highly skilled at taijutsu -Allows use of 16 trigram: 256 Palms and the Genjutsu, Red Mirage Weaknesses -All weaknesses of Stage 1 ______________________________________ Byakugan extentions (Other Stage Two's) Gin Byakugan (Silver Byakugan)=>Ninjutsu type Description Users of the Byakugan have had their eyes turn silver. They specialise in countering ninjutsus, which is what their hypersensitive iris and pupils have been trained to do.From watching their opponent's jutsus intently, they can pick out the chakra flow within, as well as their weak points. By striking certain points of the jutsu of the opponent, users of the Gin Byakugan can completely cancel out the effects and the power of the jutsu, making them close ranged ninjutsu specialists. Their range of vision and jutsu are up to 500m. Rules -After usage the user will go blind for 1 day in real life -Must be at least Chuunin -Must have defeated at least 2 ninjutsu specialist of the same rank Abilities -Can cancel out ninjutsu by striking the Jutsu -Range of vision and jutsu extended to 500 M Weaknesses -Jutsus canceled must be lower ranking then the user -Maximum amount of jutsus cancelled for Chuunin is 3, Jounin 5 and Kage/Sannin 7 Kiri Byakugan (Mist Byakugan)=>Genjutsu type Description This Byakugan is quite different from the others. Their eyes are misty white, betraying a mysterious and cold look. Usually taijutsu type ninjas do not rely on genjutsu to fight, as they do not manipulate the opponent's chakra to fight. Users of the Kiri Byakugan however, do just that. By striking specific chakra points in the opponent which only the Kiri Byakugan can determine, users of this doujutsu can force the opponent into any genjutsu, depending on the way their chakra points are struck. They have to however get close ranged to the opponent to be able to determine and strike specific chakra points, so none of the Hyuuga mid-ranged jutsus would work for the genjutsus. These genjutsus are much stronger than normal and a simple"kai" would not work, it would only work if an outsider disrupts the victim's chakra flow. Rules -Must be at least Chuunin -Must have defeated at least 2 genjutsu user of the same rank -After usage, the user will go blind for 1 day in real life. Abilities -Can strike an opponent to create genjutsu -These genjutsu are stronger than normal and can't be removed by "Kai" Weaknessed -The genjutsu would only work on ninja of the same or lower rank. For higher ranked ninja they can break out of it if they realise it is a genjutsu. -Maximum number of genjutsus allowed in a battle for a Chuunin is 2, Jounin 3 and Kage/Sannin 4 -Genjutsu of this strength can only be enacted by striking the opponent. -If the victim's chakra flow is disrupted, they are released. ______________________________________ Stage 3 Yami Byakugan (Dark Byakugan)=>Jinchuuriki type Description The rarest and strongest out of all the Byakugan variants, for this one was developed by one of the oldest Hyuuga members who was a jinchuuriki. This Byakugan allows the user to mix in the demon's chakra when activating the doujutsu, which is where the purple colour comes from. This doujutsu has both the abilities of the previous Byakugans. It also allows the user to overcome the Byakugan's weak point so they have a perfect 360 degrees vision, and also their vision extends as far as 1km. The special thing about this variant is that it allows them to constantly expell a tiny amout of chakra from every pore, so any attack aimed at them (even genjutsu) will be off course. Their physical capabilities are all slightly increased (just as in their demon states), and when using Hyuuga jutsus such as the Rokujuushi shou (64 palms), they are much stronger than before and will seriously harm the opponent, even to the extent of killing them as they are inserting demon chakra into the opponent's chakra channels. Rules -After usage the user will be blind for 3 days in real life -Must be at least Jounin -Must be a jinchuuriki (lesser or main demon, both are fine) -Must have defeated a main demon jinchuuriki of the same rank Abilities -Gain all the abilities of the Stage two's -Perfect 360 degree vision and 1km sight range -Expels a tiny amount of chakra from every pore causing all jutsu to be off course -Increased physical capabilites -Hyuuga jutsu are much stronger and can seriously harm or kill due to insertion of demon chakra Weaknesses -Overusage will result in the demon chakra leaking out and the demon emerging